André the Giant
André René Roussimoff (born May 19, 1946), best known as André the Giant, is a French professional wrestler. Background Pre-WrestleMania WrestleMania I (1985) WrestleMania III (1987) The feud between André and Hogan began on an episode of Piper's Pit when WWF President Jack Tunney presented Hogan with a trophy for being the WWF World Heavyweight Champion for three years, and André, his good friend, came out to congratulate him but cryptically remarked "Three years to be a champion, its a long time". A week later on another episode of Piper's Pit, Tunney presented André with a visibly smaller trophy for being "undefeated in the WWF for 15 years" and Hogan came out to congratulate André, but before The Giant could speak, Hogan ended up being the focal point of the interview. Annoyed by this, André walked out during Hogan's congratulation speech. A week later on yet another Piper's Pit segment, Bobby "The Brain" Heenan, a long-time adversary of Hogan and André, announced himself to be André's new manager. André then challenged Hogan to a title match at WrestleMania III and attacked Hogan, ripping off Hogan's T-shirt and crucifix necklace. WrestleMania V (1989) Jake "The Snake" Roberts and André the Giant began their feud in the fall of 1988 after André interfered in one of Roberts' matches against Rude. When Roberts retrieved his snake, Damien, from his bag, André became distressed, then petrified at the sight of the snake. When it became apparent André was deathly afraid of the snake, Roberts threw threw the snake onto André, causing him to collapse to the mat and pass out from a heart attack. André recovered and swore revenge. Meanwhile, Andre's longtime adversary, Big John Studd returned to the WWE in late 1988, rejected a "welcome back" from longtime manager Bobby "The Brain" Heenan and, in becoming a face, said he was coming after André. The André-Roberts feud, meanwhile, continued into early 1989 and eventually, Studd agreed to become the special guest referee for their match at WrestleMania. Off wrestling appearances Andre returns at WrestleMania VII, after a long absence, when he came to the aid of The Big Boss Man in his match against Mr. Perfect. Match Record Legacy André the Giant Memorial In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Double underhook suplex ** Elbow drop ** Sitout Splash (Seated senton) ** Tombstone Piledriver - Innovated * Signature moves ** Bearhug ** Big boot ** Body slam ** Chokehold ** Double choke ** Forehand chop ** Headbutt ** Knee strike to an opponent's middle section ** Knife-edged chop ** Multiple turnbuckle thrusts ** Standing on a fallen, cornered opponent ** Walking on a fallen opponent's stomach * Managers ** Lou Albano ** Ted DiBiase ** Bobby Heenan ** Frank Valois ** Arnold Skaaland ** K. Y. Wakamatsu * Nicknames ** "(The) Boss" ** "The Wildcat" ** "The Eighth Wonder of the World" * Entrance themes ** "Giant Press" (NJPW) ** "Giant" by Jim Johnston (used in various WWE video games) ** "Ave Satanus" by John Christopher Payne (used in various WWE video games) Championships and accomplishments * Canadian Wrestling Hall of Fame ** Class of 2016 * Championship Wrestling from Florida ** NWA Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Dusty Rhodes * International Pro Wrestling ** IWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Michael Nador * Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum ** Class of 2002 * Stampede Wrestling ** Stampede Wrestling Hall of Fame * World Championship Wrestling (Australia) ** NWA Austra-Asian Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ron Miller * World Wrestling Federation/WWE ** WWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Haku ** WWF World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** WWE Bronze Statue ** WWF Hall of Fame (Class of 1993) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Feud of the Year (1981) vs. Killer Khan ** Most Embarrassing Wrestler (1989) ** Worst Feud of the Year (1984) vs. Big John Studd ** Worst Feud of the Year (1989) vs. the Ultimate Warrior ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (1987) vs. Hulk Hogan at WrestleMania 3 ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (1989) vs. the Ultimate Warrior on October 31 ** Worst Tag Team (1990, 1991) with Giant Baba ** Worst Wrestler (1989, 1991, 1992) ** Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) Category:French wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:WWE champions Category:World Tag Team champions Category:Superstars Category:The Heenan Family